My amazing journey at Hogwarts
by JayJay Fox
Summary: There is something different about Ben. He causes strange mischief wherever he goes without doing anything. His parents are keeping important secrets from him, and on his 11th birthday, everything changes when he receives a strange letter in the mail...
1. Chapter 1 Discovering

**_My amazing journey at Hogwarts_**

My name is Benjamin Christopher. I am currently 10 years old, approaching 11 in January. Only, I am not really an ordinary child. My parents thought I was, expecting that I would follow in their footsteps, taking after them in every way. Well, they were sadly mistaken. I was taken out of kindergarten when I was 3 because people complained that I was different. I could do things ordinary people cannot do. On my first day, I made the crayons levitate. On the second day, I smashed the windows just by looking at them. And on the third day, I was taken out of kindergarten because I set the building on fire.

Every time I went into the shopping centre, I would accidentally do something wrong, like knocking over the tins of spaghetti stacked on top of each other, or moving shelves to opposite corners. My parents began to get really scared, so they took me to a psychologist, which studied me, then announced to my shocked parents, "Ah. Your son possesses a special ability. You should be very proud, these don't happen very often. They are very rare. He just doesn't quite know how to use this power well yet, because of his age. But he will learn…"

"What? How do you know?" My mum asked, strangely, like she knew what was wrong with me.

"I know because my daughter has the same thing. Good bye."

My mum and dad said something about his daughter going into a hog with warts or something.

Whenever they go to visit some friends, my parents make me stay home. They are scared for my safety. They are really nice though. I haven't been many places because of this. However, things changed on my 11th birthday.

I walked down the stairs, expecting the unexpected, as usual. To my surprise, there were two envelopes on the table. I opened the one that had the word "Ben" written on it in scribbled letters. It read:

_Dear Ben, _

_Happy Birthday. We hope you have a good day._

_From, mum and dad._

_PS. Look in the envelope. _

I peered inside it to find a 20 dollar note. Wow. I would thank them, but where I didn't know where they were. Where were my parents? I peered at our front door to see a note on the floor. Oh no!

_Dear Ben. We will be back soon; we have just gone to the shops to get something. See you soon._

As I went to open the second envelope, the front door opened to reveal my mum and dad holding a big heavy box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday, son," my dad said, and handed me the box.

"Wow, thanks." I hugged them and started attacking the present ferociously.

"Oh my god! A bike! Thanks!" I hugged them again. I couldn't believe that they actually got me a bike! How fabulous.

We all stared at the envelope, until mum said "go on, open it."

On the front of this envelope, was:

_Mr. Benjamin Christopher, 23 Fern Grove, Oxfordshire, England._

I turned it over and saw an unusual sticker with the word "Hogwarts" on it.

"What is 'Hogwarts'?"

Mum opened her mouth to say something, but put her hand over her mouth as if she remembered not to say anything. How strange.

I mysteriously opened the envelope. There was a neatly folded note inside. I opened the letter and began to read. My parents started whispering to each other strangely.

_Dear Mr. Christopher,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1__st__ September. We look forward to meeting you._

_Your sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall. _

_Deputy Headmistress.  
_

"Congratulations," said mum. "I got mine when I was 11 too -" dad interrupted her.

"Kelly! Shhhh!"

"What! You mean you are a witch! Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Calm down! Yes. We both are. But I wanted to keep it a surprise for you, Ben."

"Congratulations, son. Lets hope you go into Ravenclaw, like we both did," dad said happily.

"Okay, lets go and get your books from Diagon Alley!"

"What," I said.

"You'll find out soon. Now…" Mum walked over to our fire place and got a cup of dust off the top.

"Ben, Michael, quickly. Come into the fire place."

"What are you holding?"

"This is floo powder. It is a magical dust that can transport you to places if you can't apparate."

"What!" I said.

"Stop asking questions, and have a fun adventure using your eyes to see," dad suggested.

"I w-"But before I could protest, dad ran up behind me and we all got into the fire place.

Mum grabbed some floo powder, put the cup back on the fire place, and said "Diagon Alley." She dropped the floo powder into the fire place. A green fire appeared and we all disappeared. I was going through a tunnel. It was an incredible feeling. I can't describe how it felt. It was like going through time.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley visit

**Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley visit**

We arrived in a strange place after a while of uncertainty. It was quite a ride, I must admit, I was a bit dizzy walking out of the fireplace. We went around a narrow corner into what looked like a village.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," mum said to me.

"Cool! Is this where I get my books?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, but first, we need to get some money. Michael, give Ben the key." Dad handed me a golden key from out of his pocket.

"See that white crooked building over there," he said.

"Yeah."

"We are going to go there and get some money. Come on."

I walked with dad up to the building. I glanced at the words written on the building. They read:

_'Gringots Wizard bank'._

"There is where our money is."

"Cool!"

We walked inside and I was absolutely amazed at the sight of this spectacular building. Dad walked up to a counter and said something to an incredibly ugly...thing. Apparently is was a goblin. The... thing got down from the counter and dad signaled for me to follow them. I walked a fair distance from them, because I didn't want to go near the thing.

"Come on this elevator. It's the way to your vault," the thing said.

After a little while on the elevator, looking from side to side at all the doors, we stopped. The thing said "vault 527. Stand back." He got the key from dad and opened the door. I peered inside to see a mountain of cash.

"Wow, incredible!"

"If you think this is cool, just wait till you get to Hogwarts," dad reminded me.

After we collected some money, we went back to where mum was.

"Let's get you a wand," dad explained, as he pointed to 'Olivander's wand shop'.

"Oh my god, are you serious!? A wand? This is so cool!" I ran inside and was greeted by and elderly man staring happily at me.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Olivander. Let's see what type of wand you need. Try this one," he picked up battered box and took out a wand from it. He gently handed it to me. I just stared at it for a while, until he said, "Well, give it a wave."

I aimed the wand at a glass chandelier; it must have been the wrong wand, because the chandelier smashed into pieces.

"Oh, no, not that one. Here what about this one…Ah, yes."

He handed me another wand. I waved it at an empty box, causing the box to levitate.

"Ah, yes. I thought you looked like a 12 inch Phoenix feather boy. Good bye."

"Bye. Thanks," I said and walked back to mum and dad.

"What did you get?" they both asked me simultaneously.

"12 inch Phoenix feather. Pretty cool. I smashed the chandelier with one; I made a box levitate with this one."

"Okay, now let's get you your books. Ah, there's 'Flourish and Blots.' Let's go in there. Did you bring the letter, Ben?" mum asked me.

"Um, I think so. Yes. Here it is."

Mum said for me to go and get a pet, while she got my books. I walked with dad up to 'Owl's emporium' and walked inside. I saw a beautiful snowy owl sitting patiently in his cage.

"Dad! Look at this one! It's perfect."

"Okay. Let's go and get him."

We bought him and I called him 'snowball'. Dad and I went into Flourish and Blots after mum. She was just coming out of the store with all the books.

"Great," she said. "Now we are all ready for Hogwarts."

This was the best birthday present ever.


End file.
